


Gol'nev

by antrazi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fal-tor-pan, Gen, Introspection, Katra, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spock's Katra and the Fal-Tor-Pan Leonard McCoy got help at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gol'nev

Leonard McCoy sat in his temporary quarters and looked through the window over the vulcan desert.

He just enjoyed being alone in his own cranium again, strange as it sounded for a human.

The _Fal-Tor-Pan_ had meant alot of mind melds with T'Lar and a few mind healers, more people wandering around in his brain than he was comfortable with. They needed to make sure that Spock and him were completely divided, no memory or part of personality left in the other.

It was inevitable that under the circumstances every little memory had been screened. Memorys he had already dealt with had come back to the memories he had wanted to forget.

He surely surprised the vulcans. For functioning.

All the people who had played with his mind had left considerable scars. That had been nothing compared to their reaction when they found that the Spock in the Mirror Universe had forced a meld on him. They were even more careful after that. And curious that he had adapted to this.

Of course he had known that the actions of the other Spock had been wrong, it couldn't have been anything else the way it felt. But he hadn't known that _kae'at k'lasa_ , the vulcan name for what had happened to him, was a crime so heinous it was punished with death and normally left the victim insane.

All in all he wasn't really surprised when somebody from the Vulcan Science Academy came to ask him for his body after his death for research purposes. Going through the _Fal-Tor-Pan_ as a human alone would have been interesting enough for them, the considerable damage of various people meddling with his mind and the _kae'at k'lasa_ and still being generally intact made their mouthes water. Figuratively, of course, as much as was possible for Vulcans.

They checked him completely over, new tests to determine his exact PSI rating, esper, telepathy, empathy, anything to explain why hostile aliens tended to go in particular after his mind. They found nothing unusual for a human.

They asked a medusan specialist to check him over, the first time in his life that he had to wear something over his eyes so he couldn't see his therapist.

But she found an answer.

Appearantly Leonard McCoy radiated the fact that he was a healer by nature. Not in the classical way like telepathy or empathy, his mind projected his very personality around itself.

While the specialist didn't think that most psi-talented species could really define the difference between him and another human they would feel a difference of some sort.

For McCoy himself it just meant that if he encountered hostile psi-talents they were more likely to go after him then after others.

Joy.

It explained why the vulcans couldn't find it, this hadn't fitted in their normal concept. It also explayed his various encounters in the past...

He realized somebody had stepped in his room while he had been lost in thought.

„Makkhoi?"

He recognized the voice of one of the mind healers, T'Vei. She had told she would get him when he was ready to go back to his friends.

Despite everything that had happened and had been done to get Spock back, his friends would never understand how much this had damaged McCoy. Even Spock didn't know what that his actions would mean. While it had been a running gag aboard the Enterprise that when it concerned mind control McCoy would be affected, Spock's perspective would always be one of a being familiar with telepathy and a highly structured mind, he himself was neither and he certainly never told his green-blooded friend what his mirror-self had done.

„Admiral Kirk is waiting outside."

He murmured his thanks, took a last sip of his vulcan tea and set his cup on the windowsill. A deep sigh. He straightened himself and ordered the rudimentary mental barriers he had been working on. Time to meet the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Gol'nev: Vulcan for Help


End file.
